


The New Year's Kiss

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Light Angst, Neutral reader - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: You and Bucky have been close friends for years. You’ve both been attracted to each other from day one, but also assume the other has no romantic interest. That all changes one New Year’s Eve.Reader is completely, 100%, neutral.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 38





	The New Year's Kiss

You walk up to the bar to order yourself a drink. You see Bucky “The Winter Soldier” Barnes next to you. Next to him is Sam “Captain America” Wilson and you are internally freaking out, trying to think of something non-fanatic to say. Bucky is sitting there scowling while Sam is chatting up some girl. Meanwhile, Sam leans in to whisper something then leaves with his pickup. Bucky face goes from annoyed to pissed. 

He downs his drink, getting ready to leave when you say, “I hate when that happens". The conversation starts from there. You end up talking for hours, until you realize how late it is. You order an Uber. When it arrives, he sees you to the car. You give him a hug goodbye and tell him how much you enjoyed talking with him. He insists you text him later to let him know you got home safely.

It takes only a few more texts, then coffee meets and meals for the two of you to become really close, even confidants. You’re someone to whom he can vent about his work and listens to him without offering advice all the time like Sam tends to do. You also help him out of his shell a little more. He thinks you’re smart and witty, but at the same time he is relaxed around you. He can totally be himself without feeling scrutinized. 

He is someone who understands when you feel anxious or depressed or both, and is completely respectful when you just need some space. He doesn’t judge you and is a comforting presence. He gets you more than anyone else ever has. 

You both have it bad for each other, even sometimes saying “Love you” in a platonic way even though you mean it in every sense. A lot of free time is spent together, sometimes even spending nights at each other’s place (in separate beds). In the beginning, paparazzi would even post pictures of the two of you walking around. There was a lot of speculation at first, but it eventually died down. However, friends start saying the two of you are married minus the sex. 

Neither of you are dating anyone else. Sam tells Bucky he’s a fool for not taking things further. He thinks you’re soured on commitment and doesn’t want to risk the friendship. 

Your friends insist the two of you are basically married without the sex. You’re sure he’s so busy working on himself, he’s not interested in getting into any romantic entanglements. Once in a while, you think maybe but always manage to second guess yourself. You’re very good at that.

This goes on for almost a full year.

New Year’s Eve rolls around and Sam throws a party. You and Bucky actually don’t spend much time talking to each other that night. He’s been watching you, though, and sees how you’re starting to respond when people flirt with you. One of your resolutions, you had told him, was to try dating again.

A minute before midnight, Sam gathers everyone around the television to watch the New York City ball drop. Bucky seeks you out and puts his arm around you like he’s done a thousand times before. You reciprocate and the countdown begins.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!_

You turn to each other, smile and kiss. Out of the blue, Bucky’s right hand goes to your face, holding you in place. The kiss lingers much longer than platonically acceptable. You respond. Of course, you do. It’s everything you’ve been dreaming of for ages. 

Parting, you smile at each other. At the same time, you both say, “I love you” and giggle before kissing again. Eventually, the crowd quiets down. Instead, they start clapping, hooting and hollering at the two of you. Embarrassed, you both pull away but Bucky keeps a protective arm around you.

Sam shouts, “It’s about damn time!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Bucky and other Marvel characters.


End file.
